The Quickie
by JC Rose
Summary: A fluffy valon X mai oneshot. Finally together, after a night of passion Valon asks mai a question, what will her answer be? Conquestshipping centric


**The Quickie **

this is really weird for a devoted Setoxmai shipper like me to write but i thought why not?  
Coquestshipping here we go (Valon and mai for all who do not know)

* * *

"Valon" she whispered so soft and seductively in his ear.

"ah" He exhaled, with all the rush and excitement one could expect from a kiss.

"Valon" She whispered again, and again until he could not longer take her whispered seduction any longer, he had to have her...

Removing her purple jacket, he slid his hands over her back and removed the neatly tied up corset she wore so elegantly.

Sighing as he removed each layer of clothing, her blonde locks fell over his chest as she nestled her body beside his.

He then thrust her onto his bed and proceeded to show her how he could love her like no one else she knew could ever love her.

* * *

The next morning The awoke side by side, with only a blanket to keep them from being completely exposed.

He wrapped both hands around her waist and she smiled pleasantly.

"I love you Mai" he spoke very calmly.

Mai lifted her head upward and narrowed her purple eyes at him.

"You know i have heard that line before darling" she sighed, twisting her hair with her middle finger.

Valon cast his eyes downward.

"Oh i know" "but you have never heard it from me"

She smiled at his words and rested her head back on the pillow.

"How long have we known each other?" She asks, moving her hands up and down his torso gently.

Valon closes his eyes and thinks back to when they first met, at the casino mai worked in.

"Ah the bunny outfit you wore was simply spectacular" "It was a feast for my eyes anyway"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Oh i am sure it was"

She then moved proceeded to rest her head on his chest and he stroked her hair.

"You followed me around like a little puppy the entire night" She laughed.

"It got really annoying, especially when i was supposed to be serving people, and there you were everywhere i turned"

Valon nodded his head proudly.

"I did not want anyone else to have you" He answered.

"Once I cast eyes on you, i knew that was it"

Mai remained silent at valons words.

"I was not about to let some amateur come along and sweep you off your feet"

Mai proceeded to kiss him on the cheek softly "Well you sure as hell did not give up did you?" she says planting a soft kiss on his skin.

"Ah No" He replied, wrapping both arms around her back.

A content silence filled the room once again.

the sun shone in through the window and both of them knew they would have to get up and make the most of their day off work.

"Mai I want to ask you something, but i fear you will reject me"

"Pfft" Mai scoffed. "Even if I do you wont take no for an answer anyway"

Valon shrugged. "This is indeed true"

He then looked at her, the long blonde locks of hair around her porcelain doll like face were mesmerizing.

He touched her ruby red lips with his fingers. "I dont want anyone else to touch those lips ever again"

Mai smiled and stroked his brown hair with her hand. "Now you are just being over protective" she said with a wink.

"Im serious my fair lady" He replied, jumping out of the bed, wrapping a robe around himself then proceeding to take Mai's hand.

Once Mai was dressed in her purple satin night dress, he led her into the living room and held her left hand.

He gently kissed it then looked at her deeply.

"Okay now you are making me curious" she tilted her head to one side.

"wonder no longer my lady" he answered, resting on one knee.

He flung out a golden ring from nowhere and placed it on her right middle finger.

"Mai valentine" "will you marry me?" His crystal blue orbs beamed at her with anticipation.

Mai inhaled, then breathed out slowly and Valon stood on his feet again.

"Out of all the marriage proposals I have had"...she looked down at the floor then up at him.

"Yours has truly been the sweetest"

Valons eyes widened "so thats a yes then?"

Mai giggled, "YES Valon"

"hooray" he was in full of joviality at her answer and lifted Mai off her feet.

She yelped happily as he spun her around and held her tightly.

"I knew you could not resist me for much longer" "then again what girl could?" he smirked.

Mai playfully tapped him on the shoulder.

"Just because you were the man i said yes to, doesn't mean you can get all cocky"

Valon pretended to pout. "Oh but you love it really"

She gushed. "I love you"

with that, he moved his body closer to Mai's and the two of them moved toward the couch...

inm the middle of Valns embraces, mai suddenly stops and gasps.

"What will joey say?"

Valon smirked.

"Joey who?"

THE END

* * *

Frankly there are not enough Valon X mai Fics out there so i simply had to write one

I actually think the valon/mai fandom is smaller than the kaiba mai one which is odd considering its sort of hinted in the anime

R and R

BYES

JC


End file.
